User blog:黒いウサギ/DBC - The One With Horns
Yo, everyone. I'm what they call in the Vanguard Wikia "Kuroi Usagi", Black Rabbit if you wish. I always watched the Buddyfight anime, but only recently I took liking for Buddyfight's different and fast-paced playstyle, I studied a little about the decks and trends and decided to start playing it as well. Due to lack of knowledge over deckbuilding, I decided to create the D'eck '''B'uilding 'C'ompedium, a blog where I post decklists I create using the knowledge I have and/or gathered from my friends and foes and try to build something remotely usable. Very well then, let's start with the deck that quickly caught my attention - Oni Assassin. If do say myself, I enjoy it because it forces my opponent into an endless mind game. They must predict what will appear and what damage it might cause on the long run. The ever-lasting cycles between Kureha and Kid Ibuki's effects being useful for different match-ups is simply too perfect for me. So let's cut to the main objective, the deck itself: For Size 0s, I use 1 Yama Oni and 3 Amanojaku. The increase of items that cannot be destroyed is nigh, so Yama Oni may not be needed in many numbers, however there are notable targets and thus why its inclusion is required. I can run through my deck and even tutor it with the impact card, so I feel 1 is enough for its job. I prefer to use 3 Amanojaku instead of 4 because I can also tap on it fast enough and cycle it with different cards, so the additional copy does not do much. For Size 1, I run 1 Affliction Oni, 2 Yagyo and 4 Ayo. Affliction Oni can easly tutor the useful item,Soaring Blade, but the card itself doesn't seem to have much worth besides that, specially when it has a call cost that only serves to tutor the item, 1 seems enough. I play 2 Yagyo for match-ups like Prism Dragons and some early plays agaist Duel Jaegar, and it's cute against other cards that have Soul Guard, it's power is also high enough to run through some things. Ayo is an amazing Size 1, it's attack and defense may not be something to gag over, but its effect is useful to stack useful cards in my soul. It is a nice opening first play to get a Kureha on hand and a Ayo on Gauge, so I can retrieve it and use its effect right away. Now, following to Size 2, it is very simple. 4 Rashomon and 4 Kureha. Rashomon is also a nice way to start, having Soul Guard allows me to safely deposit Amanojakus and Under The Table to get rid of and gain advantage out of it. Kureha is another beautiful card, she allows me to create nice first plays, retrieve key units and play some cycle games on top of that. Then, for Size 3, I have 3 Oni Boss (Buddy) and 2 Whole Body Dark Device. The latter is remarkably useful in something units like Batzz to run rampart over your field during battle phase, on top of stoping combos and multi-attacks alike, while also sporting a nice attack to overwhelm cards like Athora too. The first, however, is explosive and capable of ending games prematurely, he can get rid of many other units while burning their life poits thoroughly. Now, onto the spells, there's a nice selection for me to choose and counter whatever opposes me, but I choose these ones based on experience. Sue me. 4 Midnight Bodyguard for shield and combo potential, 3 Banquet for the Unrighteous to get specific used cards back to soul, or desperately try to fetch something at random, 4 Shrouded Strawcoat for combo potential, gauge and life point protection, 2 Sneak Attack for destruction and combo start, 4 House of Assassins, Oni Convoy and 4 Hiding Oni for set-up, combo start and plus and 3 Under The Table for resource gain. For items, it's simple 3 Soaring Blade for the additional power gain and disruption capabilities. I tried using the other one, but it didn't went well. I only use 3 Soaring Blades, the last copy is the Size 1 Searcher. For impact, 3 Dark Skill, Eerie Wailings. This is a very interesting card as it allows me to either charge the soul of a card on my field with the exact cards I need for my combos, ''or''''' completly eliminate any card's soul for my personal enjoyment. Well, this is all. I hope you appreciate my effort, and come with some good criticism. Maybe something you disagree or think I should fix? I don't know, I'm not good at this game. Yet. Well, that is all. Update 1 - As of today, I've received guidance from other members of the community. I decided to eliminate Yagyo from the build after checking some new threats. I reduced the number of Ayo and Oni Boss by 1 each, and added 1 Affliction Oni, 2 Snake Gaze and 1 Soaring Blade on the place. Update 2 - As of today, I've updated the deck based on the new Oni Demon Lord, kid Ibuki. For now, the list had the following changes - Minus 1 Rashomon and added 2 Kid Hoshiguma. Minus 2 Oni Boss, added 1 Whole Body Dark Device and made him my buddy monster, and added 2 Oni Demon Lord. I removed 1 Sneak Attack and 2 Snake Gaze. Hopefully with these changes, my offensive output will be better. Category:Blog posts